It Passed
by scarlettfire
Summary: "I am well aware of the way I follow you around like a duckling, Kurt. You could ask me to jump off a building and I'd probably ask: 'Which one'"


_**It Passed**_

_**AN: Just a little reaction piece to what happened in New York.**_

_**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I wasn't swimming in money, so I guess I don't own Glee.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Blaine! Blaine, Blaine, Blaine! I just…to use a stupid phrase, OMG! They passed it! In New York they passed it! We can get married! Fuck! They passed it! Fuck yes! …I gotta go, Dad's calling. Call me back baby, we gotta celebrate this!"<strong>_ Kurt's message ended with a breathless giggle.

Blaine's smile stretched from ear to ear. He'd heard and had picked up his phone to call Kurt only to see a voicemail from his favorite person in the world. Yet, one sentence Kurt had used in particular kept running on a loop through his head. _**"We can get married"**_ Blaine wondered if Kurt even knew he said that.

Married. Blaine liked that. Despite what all the religious people said, he didn't see strictly a church thing, or a union simply to produce children. Blaine saw marriage as a joining of two separate people into a single unit, whatever the reasons for that particular union might be. Blaine had always wanted to get married, for love. He loved Kurt.

They were only 17, weddings were far away. But…they _were_ both moving to New York, even before they'd met. Now it was an actual option for them to get married, together or separately. Though Blaine really hoped it was together. _**"We can get married"**_ Blaine smiled.

…Wait…what if Kurt meant the royal We, as in gays in general. The LGBT community was big, even if that largeness hadn't come out to meet them in their western Ohio age bracket.

So… maybe Kurt didn't want to get married to Blaine. Maybe he was just excited he could get married to his future mystery boyfriend. Blaine felt an instant bolt of jealousy for this, only potentially, fictional man who stood with Kurt in front of family and friends to get legally bound together. Blaine felt his mood sour instantly. He looked at his phone. Kurt had called an hour ago when he'd been in the shower. By now he was probably planning his future wedding to the stupid mystery man that wasn't Blaine. He debated calling Kurt, and decided that it would probably be best to find out what Kurt meant before he sunk even further into his depression.

Kurt answered on the first ring. "Did you get my message?" Kurt asked all excitement and insistence.

"Yeah. I did." Blaine answered slowly, trying, somewhat in vain, to keep the depression out of his voice.

"Honey, what's wrong? Why aren't you excited?" Kurt asked. Definitely in vain then.

"I am." Blaine said, but he couldn't even pretend his voice was convincing.

"No. You're not. You're depressed." Kurt sounded hurt. "Why are you depressed? This is amazing!" Angry now. "Every single person in the New York LGBT community can get married and divorced as many times as they want now! Just like straight people! Why the hell aren't you happy about that?"

Kurt's tirade confirmed one thing to Blaine, _**"We can get married" **_meant the royal We. Blaine's heart felt crushed. "Not me. We. He doesn't want to marry me." Blaine mumbled miserably to himself, forgetting the phone pressed to his head and Kurt on the other end for a moment. "He meant We. Stupid royal We."

"Blaine, what are you talking about?" Kurt interrupted his pity party, his voice softer now, anger gone.

"You don't want to marry me!" Blaine found himself complaining loudly. "You said _**"We can get married"**_ and you didn't mean you and me, you meant the royal We. You meant the gay community! And you don't want to marry me, you want to marry some stupid mystery man who's probably taller than me and not so hairy and…"

"BLAINE!" Kurt yelled, interrupting his rant. "Shut up!" Blaine whined but kept his mouth closed. "I…I've been…planning…" Kurt started haltingly. He took a deep breath. "I've been planning our wedding in my head almost since I met you. I don't remember saying that, but I know that's exactly what was going through my head, we can get married, you and me. I can finally put you there in my head and have it be possible, not just a pipe dream that'll never be able to happen! Now it can and I love that. I love you and of course I want to marry you! Fuck, Blaine, I've wanted to marry you forever! It's all I've been able to think about since I heard! My Dad was trying to give me some talk today about how he found us yesterday, and I couldn't even think anything about that besides 'damn, we better be more careful. Lucky Dad didn't interrupt up me with the boy _I want to marry!_' I can't think of anything besides how much I want you to be the one standing up with me!" Kurt huffed it all out with that one breath he'd taken.

Blaine was floored. He couldn't do anything but gape, hearing Kurt pant on the other end, trying to regain normal lung action. Any other day Blaine's mind would go dirty places, but right now all Blaine could think of was how that shadowy mystery man had morphed into Blaine. He pictured Kurt in a hundred different suits, changing every moment along with the décor. The only thing that didn't swirl with stylish change was Kurt's bright smile and that look he sometimes got in his eye that had always, _always_ made Blaine's heart beat faster. Blaine was pretty sure that look was what love looked like, but he had always been a bit crap at reading facial expressions (besides pain, that one he got _very_ well).

"…Blaine?" Kurt asked shyly, his voice shaking and squeaking slightly over the name.

"We're 17." Blaine said. "I won't ask you now."

"…What?"

"In a few years I will. I'll get a ring and I'll ask you." Blaine continued. "We're young and stupid right now. Even if I don't think my feelings for you will ever change, I don't want to be that couple that got married right out of high school and was miserable for the rest of ever. We'll wait until the end of college."

"Blaine? Are you…are you telling me when you'll ask me to marry you?" Kurt's voice would set every dog in the vicinity to barking if there were any. Good thing his neighbors were cat people, a chorus of dog barks wasn't romantic at all.

"I am. Or when you can ask me. I'm not opposed to you asking me if you want too." Blaine nodded, forgetting Kurt couldn't see that over the phone. "I figure by the time college ends we'll either be as ridiculously in love as ever, or you'll want to kill me for being annoying and needy."

"_You're needy?_" Kurt asked incredulous.

"I am well aware of the way I follow you around like a duckling, Kurt. You could ask me to jump off a building and I'd probably ask: 'Which one?'" Blaine answered honestly. "So, if that hasn't driven you away by the end of college, I'm asking you to marry me and I'm keeping you forever."

"Oh." Kurt gasped.

"I'm whipped. I know it and I like it." Blaine continued. "I want to be with you forever. I've wanted to be with you forever since I met you. No matter what capacity, I won't let you out of my life. I just really hope it's as husbands, because you're so god-damn amazing I don't think I'll ever want to stop kissing you.

"But, like I said, we're young and stupid. As much as I love you, I refuse to rush _anything_ with you. I screw things up when I do, and I don't want that with us."

"Blaine…" Kurt sighed. "We should stop talking on the phone. Come over. I want to kiss you."

Kurt was never this forward. He usually let Blaine start things. Blaine stood immediately and looked for his keys and wallet. "I'm coming over now."

"Okay, I'll hang up so you can drive better."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Kurt was waiting for Blaine by the window when he pulled into the driveway. It was still an hour before Burt usually came home, Finn was with him. Only Carole was around, but her shift was to start in half an hour and she'd be leaving soon. Kurt had already made her promise to not let Burt know he and Blaine would be unsupervised for nearly an hour.<p>

Before he could knock or ring the bell Kurt opened the door, grabbed Blaine's shirt and pulled him in like he'd seen in movies. He'd always wanted to do it, and now he had a boyfriend to drag around. He managed to close the door and push Blaine against it without major mishap. "Hi." Kurt breathed.

"Hi to you too." Blaine smiled. Kurt pressed a soft kiss to his lips and then backed up and away. He was well aware of what his greeting usually meant, but he wasn't ready for that yet. At least not with Carole still in the house. "So, uh…how did you hear this morning so quickly?"

"Tumblr." Kurt answered with a shrug.

"Oh." Blaine nodded. "I was checking my email when it popped up in the little news suggestion box. I was going to call you, but you'd left a message."

"So I didn't tell you?" Kurt pouted. He liked the idea of being the one to tell Blaine.

"It's okay. I didn't really read the article, just the headline." Blaine shrugged. "Now, can we get to kissing? I was promised kissing."

Kurt laughed. "I said I wanted to kiss you, I did. You can go now, you're services are no longer necessary." He flicked a hand in the 'shoo' motion at Blaine.

Blaine looked like a kicked puppy for about three seconds before Kurt couldn't hold in his giggles anymore and grabbed one of Blaine's hands. "C'mon duckling, we're going to my room. Carole's covering for us. So you have to leave before Dad gets home. We have about half an hour."

"But I can come back after right?" Blaine asked.

"Definitely. I already set my phone alarm, really loud, for when you have to go. I'll text you when you can come back." Kurt pulled his boyfriend up the stairs to his room.

"I'll bring ice cream." Blaine quipped.

"Frozen yogurt." Kurt corrected immediately. "Low-fat."

"Nope, ice cream, full-fat, with hot fudge, caramel, sprinkles, peanuts, strawberry syrup and whipped cream." Blaine smirked.

Kurt stopped just outside his door to glare at the curly haired boy. "You want me to kill you?"

"No." Blaine shook his head and stepped closer, back Kurt up into the door. "I want you to eat unhealthy food and have fun. I want to watch you suck hot fudge off your spoon and get whipped cream on your upper lip. I want to get so distracted my ice cream melts all over me and you have to lick it off." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt shivered.

"I want to kiss you till our lips are swollen. I want to mark up your neck. I even want to hear you complain about how turtlenecks and scarves in the summer will make it so obvious, and how annoyed you are with me that I did it anyway knowing that." Blaine continued. "I want to have that fight with you forever."

"Blaine, shut up and kiss me right now." Kurt growled. "Do it or I'm leaving you here and going to the bathroom for some 'me' time."

"I want 'us' time." Blaine said and pressed a kiss just under Kurt's ear.

Kurt felt hot, hotter than summer made him feel. As Blaine slid his hands down to Kurt's hips and slightly back, resting on the top of Kurt's ass, he felt the heat spark up a few thousand degrees. "Then get to it." Kurt growled again. He liked Blaine's hands on him, even if he wasn't ready for everything yet. He wanted Blaine.

Kurt moved his own hands down from Blaine's chest, hooking his fingers into the front of Blaine's shorts. "Open the door and I will." Blaine sucked and nipped on the spot he'd decided was the most interesting on Kurt's neck.

"Can do." Kurt reluctantly removed one hand to sneak it behind him to the door knob. He leaned against it enough to open it and then put his hand back into the top of Blaine's pants.

"You mean 'I do'." Blaine whispered.

"Not yet." Kurt shook his head, ignoring how it detached Blaine's mouth. He backed up, letting Blaine steer, until he hit his bed. "You have to ask me, buy me a ring, and survive my entire family before that happens."

"I've met your dad; I'm good with the family." Blaine pushed Kurt down onto the bed, scrambling ungracefully on top. They hadn't perfected the 'fall into bed' move yet. However, they'd at least stopped hitting each other accidently when they did it.

"You haven't met my grandma." Kurt said simply then surged up to kiss Blaine. "Now, less talking and more kissing."

"I'm down with that."

"Less stupid slang."

"Hot dog."

"Blaine, I will make you leave."

"Sorry, love."

"That's better."

"I thought we were done talking."

"We are if you'll shut up and kiss me."

"Done."

They were both too occupied to talk after that.


End file.
